A Promise made a Promise kept!
by HisSilentFox
Summary: A promise burns and eats away at Horatio as he desparatly searches for a missing girl but what he finds may truly be something straight out of a horror movie! slight cursing and mild scenes implied HC


A Promise Made a Promise Kept

Ch. 1  
The sky overhead rumbled with all the fury of a caged lion. Horatio Caine sat behind the wheel of his CSI Hummer heading down I. 70. Glancing at the clock, Horatio noted that it was 3:30 A.M. His shift did not start for another four hours. But he just could not sleep; the case he and his team were working hit too close to him.  
An old friend of his had escaped prison earlier what was now yesterday morning. Stewart Otis, a convicted child molester Horatio had personally and happily put away, had promptly chosen another victim. The trail was already 24 hours old, which in his business was a cold trail. Horatio hoped it was not too cold.  
Everyone on the team had their own way of dealing with things like this. Eric Delko, the team's diver and all around athlete, ran. He said that as he ran, his body took over and left his mind to wander and focus. Calleigh, the team's ballistics expert, took it to the firing range and let it rip. She was used to guns and had been around them since she was a little girl. She had a respect for them that was unparalleled by anything but her work ethic. Alexx Wood, the MD, who was usually found leaning over the bodies of the dead and occasionally heard talking to them. She said that they spoke volumes if you just took the time to listen. But in times like this, she was found mostly with her family--particularly with her two kids. Ryan Wolfe, the newest member, was fresh from the police academy. He had a slight case of O.C.D. and perfectionism and was often found cleaning things. In this case he would be running around organizing evidence boxes or running over the case files. Horatio, the team leader, drove. He had done it on so many occasions that it was just natural to let his body take over and, like Eric, let his mind wander and focus. He drove with no purpose or predestined place, just letting the roads take him where they would.  
Horatio, mildly amused to see just how well his body knew itself, found himself standing on the beach listening to the sound of the waves crash on the shore. Horatio glanced down at his hand and saw the cut Stewart had given him a few years back. It had healed over and scarred by now. He flexed and released his hand, making the scar stretch and then remold back to its original shape. Car lights brought him out of his daze and he turned to see who would be joining him.  
He stood with his jacket swept back, hands on his hips, glasses around his neck, and a finger on his badge. His posture said relaxed, but anyone that knew him knew it was only a cover. Every muscle in his body was tensed and ready for this new visitor to be anything less than friendly.  
The tension was erased immediately; only to be replaced with worry and dread, as the sleek form of Calleigh Duquesne came into view. As she got out and walked up to him she could see the worry printed plainly on his face.  
"Hey there," she said hoping her tone would let him know everything was alright.  
"Hey yourself, what's up?" He looked down and back up with a shy sideways glance.  
"Couldn't sleep. I left some messages on your home phone."  
"Sorry, I haven't been home yet. My brain won't let me sit still. The promise I made to Ruthy Kriton's mother is eating away at me."  
"I know it is, Horatio, I know. But you won't do this little girl any good if you are not operating at full potential--and as much as we would all beg to differ, you are not Superman. You need sleep."  
"I promised her I would never let him hurt another little girl. As long as Stewart is out there and he has that little girl I have failed. I will be fine. What about you? You need sleep too."  
"You have a point, I do need sleep. How 'bout we make a deal? I'll go home and try to sleep if you go home and at try to get some sleep."  
"I can't promise that I will sleep, but I'll go home."  
"Good enough." She smiled at him. "See you later this morning, Horatio. Please try to get some rest." She turned to leave, he reached a hand out for her.  
"Wait," he glanced down as she turned around.  
"Yeah?" she prompted. Her smile dimmed a little  
"How did you know that I would be here?"  
"Simple. I know you. Try to get some sleep for me, huh? Later." She smiled up at him and turned to go. Horatio stood there for a few minutes longer marveling her before he headed up to his Hummer.  
Arriving back at his own place, Horatio sat down in his chair by the front window. The house, like everything Horatio was in charge of, was spotless and organized. He closed his eyes and leaned back. Taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly, he opened his eyes. Calleigh was right; he needed to go to bed--if only for this little girl. Sighing, he got up and walked into his bedroom. Taking his jacket off and hanging it up, he started towards the bathroom. He unbuttoned his shirt with one hand and got his toothbrush ready with the other. After brushing his teeth and washing his face, Horatio went to his closet and pulled off his black slacks, replacing them with flannel sleep pants. Placing his shirt and slacks on the chair in his room he went to his bedside table and placed his watch, glasses, badge, phone, and weapon on it. Checking the alarm to make sure it was set, he slid under the sheets and rolled over, pulling the pillow with him. Horatio was amazed to find how tired he really was as he fell into an uneasy sleep.

Ch. 2  
The alarm went off at six but Horatio was already up and in the shower. Stepping out, he wrapped one towel around his waist and ruffled his hair dry with another. He ran a hand through it to tame it slightly. Walking into his closet, he grabbed a pair of navy slacks, the blazer to match and a white button-up. He dressed quickly.  
Walking back into the room he went to his bedside table. Turning off his alarm, he picked up his glasses and placed them around his neck, clipped his badge and holster to his belt, put his phone in his breast pocket and checked his weapon. Satisfied, he put the clip in and placed it in its holster. Grabbing his keys off the kitchen table he left, locking his door. Waving to his neighbor, he got into his Hummer and put it in drive.  
Arriving at the office, Horatio got into the elevator. He calmed and focused himself. He had to be the example; his team needed him. If he was calm they knew everything was going to be ok. Stepping out he walked up to the front counter to Paula for the morning messages.  
"None this morning, Lieutenant, sorry."  
"You know what they say: 'No news is good news,'" he said, smiling.  
"Horatio!"

He turned to see who had yelled his name to find Eric quick stepping up to him.  
"What's up?" he asked as Eric handed him a folder.  
"Came in early this morning, couldn't sleep."  
Horatio smiled. "There is a lot of that going around."  
"Anyway, I came in to see if I could find anything else and I found Stewart's Frankenstein prints all over the picture of the little girl and the bloody knife. The blood on the knife matches the DNA we found in the hair sample on his pillow."  
"But there wasn't very much blood at the scene," he said more to himself than to Eric, "meaning that the little girl may still be alive. I already knew it was him, but I'm glad to have the proof of it. Good work, Eric. Is anyone else here?"  
"Ryan slept here last night. He said that he couldn't leave the evidence. Calleigh called and said she was bringing in coffee and breakfast, and I haven't heard from Alexx."  
Horatio smiled to himself before saying, "She is most likely getting her kids ready for school and taking them there personally."  
"You are probably right."  
"Looks like it is just us guys for now, which room did Ryan sleep in last night?"  
"He slept on the floor in the X-ray room. He keeps saying we missed something and he thinks that the pictures we took will tell him."  
"Have we found Stewart?" Horatio asked his tone sharp.  
"No."  
"Then we have missed something, Eric. Let me know if you find anything else."  
"You got it, H." Eric turned towards the trace lab. Horatio went to find Ryan.  
He was right where Eric had said he would be. The pallet on the floor and Ryan still being in yesterday's suit, now crumpled, gave truth to Eric's story that Ryan had indeed slept here last night. And with Ryan bent over the crime scene pictures, magnifying glass in hand, the story was complete. Ryan did not look up as Horatio walked in. He leaned against the counter waiting to be recognized.  
"Sorry, Horatio, but I just can't escape the feeling that we missed something, and I think that something will show itself in these pictures. I'm just not looking hard enough." He stayed bent over the photos.  
"It is ok to go with hunches--I go with my gut feelings some times--but you must always remember that we have to have proof for them to stand up in court."  
"I know, and I am working on getting you that proof."  
"I know you are, Mister Wolfe. You'll find it. Keep me posted."  
"Sure thing." Horatio left him to his self-assigned task. He was on his way to his office when he ran into Calleigh.  
"There is breakfast in the break room. Your coffee is on the counter."  
"A special coffee for me? You shouldn't have." He smiled at her  
"I am going to get Ryan, you had better be in there when I get back," she smiled back at him.  
Horatio was humming as he walked into the break room. There on the counter were doughnuts of all kinds and fresh pineapple. He looked over to find his coffee on the counter just like she said it would be. Hazelnut, his favorite. She really did pay attention to detail. He turned to see Eric with a cup of coffee and a plate of pineapple, the case file in front of him on the coffee table.  
"Eating on the job again, Eric?" Horatio asked, chuckling a bit.  
"Hey, I did not think farther than getting fingerprints and a DNA match this morning. I didn't even go for a run this morning, let alone grab breakfast." He sounded a little defensive.  
"I can understand that." Horatio smiled.  
Calleigh came in dragging Ryan behind her who, Horatio noticed, had not given up his pictures. She sat him down and got him coffee and a doughnut before making herself tea. Horatio slipped up silently behind her and placed a plate of pineapple and a bear claw, her favorite pastry, next to her, then slipped away into the chair opposite Ryan and Eric on the couch.  
"Who…" Calleigh asked. She turned around to see Horatio smiling but not looking at her. "Thanks, Horatio," she smiled at him.  
"You take such good care of us; someone needs to take care of you once in a while." He tipped his coffee towards her. "Thanks for the coffee, by the way." He gave her a knowing look.  
"Yeah, thanks, Cal." The muffled sound came from Ryan who was still bent over the pictures but now had half a doughnut stuffed in his mouth.  
"You're welcome, gentlemen." she laughed.  
"What?" Horatio mused.  
"Oh nothing, just them--they won't quit, not even to eat."  
"This coming from a girl who is hiding test results in her back pocket." Eric pointed at her jeans pocket. Horatio gave a questioning eyebrow.  
"What?" she said innocently, though her cheeks flushed. They continued to stare. "Oh, alright," she said hotly and pulled the paper out of her back pocket. "I just wanted to give them to Horatio as soon as possible."  
"Right," Eric said accusingly.  
"Alright then, let me see them." Horatio said with a hand held out. She handed it to him while sticking her tongue out at Eric.  
"Just like what always happens with any slicing murder; Stewart cut himself." Horatio did not try to mask the annoyance that slid into his voice.  
"So some of the blood at the scene was his? This gives the family even more hope that their little girl is alive. Nice going, Calleigh." Delko smiled at her.  
"Thank you." She flashed one of her gig-a-watt smiles.  
_Just like brother and sister those two--ever since Speed died. _"Alright team, finish up here and then get to cracking' this case. I am going to talk to the girl's parents."  
The team waved their goodbyes as he left. Heading to the garage, Horatio reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his phone, punching in the number for Yelina.

Ch. 3  
"Salas." Her Spanish accent flooded the phone.  
"Yelina, its Horatio. I am heading to the house of a victim and I need a suit, care to come along?"  
"I'm game, anything to get out of this mad house." Horatio picked up on her amusement. "Pick me up?"  
"I'm on my way." Hanging up, he replaced his phone. Slipping on his glasses, he found his Hummer and got in. Starting it up, he put it into reverse and pulled out. A few moments later he was pulling up in front of the Miami PD station. Yelina was already waiting on him outside.  
She climbed in and flashed him a smile.  
"Good morning, ma'am," he gave his customary respectful greeting.  
"Good morning to you, sir." she replied in kind, the small smile widening. He gave her a shy smile.  
"So this would be part of the Otis case, am I correct?"  
"Yes. We are on our way to go and talk to the parents of the girl Stewart got his grimy hands on." Yelina could hear Horatio's temper rising.  
"Do you know how he got out this time?" She asked quietly.  
"I don't have a damn clue!" Horatio spat. Yelina's eyes widened. Rarely did Horatio ever show his anger, let alone curse. She was amazed to see the fury that played on his face. His hands on the wheel were white with a death grip. This case had better get over soon, for every ones sake.  
"It is ok, Horatio, we will get him. And you won't have to worry after this that he will ever get out again, I have it planned for him to go straight to the chair this time. No get out of jail free card this time, and don't collect two hundred dollars." She tried to make him smile.  
"This should have never happened," he spat. "How can I tell people they are safe because we put the bad guy away when the bad guy can just as easily get back out? This is twice this mad man has gotten out. Twice he has gotten hold of a child after I have put him away, and twice I have almost gone back on my promise." His face was red with anger.  
"But you never have. And I promise you that you never will have to. We will get him before anything happens to this little girl." Her voice was soft, soothing.  
"I hope you are right. For his sake, Yelina, I hope you are right." She had no doubt of the impending threat.  
The rest of the trip was spent in silence, Horatio being uncommonly broody and Yelina staying quiet just in case she set him off again.Arriving at the house, Horatio gave her the lead out of respect for her, not her title. If it had been any other suit he would have blown them off and gone straight to the door without them. Yelina knocked on the door and waited. Some shuffling and rummaging later, the door opened and a small girl in a grubby-looking nightgown was half hidden behind it.  
Yelina bent down and asked her, "Are your parents home, honey?"  
The girl blinked, as if to think whether or not she should answer her, then said, "My mommy is sick in bed and my daddy is watching TV on the couch. Did you find my sissy?"  
Horatio took a knee so as to be on the same level with her. "No, sweetheart, we have not, but there are a whole bunch of police officers out there just like me looking for her. But right now Detective Salas and I need to talk to your mommy and daddy will you go and get them for us please?" She nodded and then ran off leaving the door wide open. Standing, Yelina saw that her brother-in-law was now visibly simmering.  
"Keep yourself in check, Horatio; we need to talk to her family."  
"We could have been anyone standing behind that door. You would think that after losing one daughter that you would be more careful with your remaining child!"  
"I am sure there is a reasonable explanation for the child opening the door." She tried to sooth his anger.

"They had better hope."  
A scruffy man wearing only sweat shorts came to the door, a can of beer in one hand and the remote in the other. Horatio took an uncharacteristically instant dislike to him.  
"Who the hell are you guys--look, I gave at the office." He tried to shut the door.  
Pushing back his coat Horatio took a step forward blazing his badge and gun at the man. He began to back off and Horatio quickly said, "I am Lieutenant Horatio Caine and this is Detective Yelina Salas and we are here to talk to you about your daughter." Horatio tried to mask him annoyance.  
"You're what?" he asked kind of dazed.  
"Your daughter, sir, she is missing; correct?" He could feel his anger rising by the minute.  
"Oh…oh yeah," It seem to dawn on the man what exactly Horatio was talking about. "Did you find her?"  
"No, sir that is what we are here to talk to you about. May we come in?"  
"Look, I'm kind of busy this second, do you think that you could come back some other time?"  
_Are you being serious? _"Sir, it is vital that we talk to you now to insure that we get your daughter back home safe." Horatio's anger was now mixed with amazement. Could this man really be so stupid, so absolutely oblivious?  
"Fine. I'll go and get the wife, she can deal with this."  
He waddled off. There was something not quite right about this situation. The attitude of the little girl's father did not sit well with Horatio. He looked at Yelina and it was his turn to be surprised. Her eyes looked like they could set things on fire. Her fists were clenched at her sides and she was breathing heavily.  
"How 'bout you just let me do the talking, Yelina--I don't think cussing them out will help us any, nor will killing him do us any good." _As much as I would like to beat him even more senseless and then throw him away for a few years._  
"No? It sure would make me feel better. Fine, you talk, I'll just simmer."  
"Well, keep it to a low boil," he chuckled at her. A small touch on his hand brought him back to the case. He looked down into the bright green eyes of the young girl. He had not realized that she had come back. Taking a knee again he inquired as to what she would like.  
"You can come in if you would like." she said quietly, twisting her nightgown in her small hands.  
"I would like that very much, and I think my partner would too." He looked up at Yelina, who nodded and smiled. He smiled at the girl as she grabbed his hand and allowed himself to be lead into the house. Her hand was so small in his.  
The place was a shamble. Horatio thought that Speed's apartment was a wreck, but it did not even hold a candle to this place. The smell of stale urine and sweat was everywhere, permeating into each fiber and corner of the rooms. There were trash and crusty plates everywhere. Dirty clothes were piled here and there. Beer cans filled and ran over the sink. Moldy pizza boxes decorated the counters. The girl led them through to the living room, where she sat down on a bean bag chair that looked like it had been turned into her bed. The television flashed from the den. Horatio turned so he could see the husband watching some awful wrestling show. _I am sure you were busy, too busy to care that your daughter has been kidnapped by a child rapist_. Horatio could feel his dislike for this man rise by the second! The couch looked much the same as the bean bag chair, like it had been turned into a bed for the little girl's sister. The two chairs that were in the room were filled with plates, clothes and other things.  
A woman, Horatio guessed to be in her late 20s or early 30s, came tripping in. Her eyes were blood-shot and red around the edges. The nightgown she was wearing was stained and ripped. Bruises decorated her along her arms and face. She winced every time she coughed or even breathed. _Doesn't care that his daughter is missing and now I find that he beats his wife? What a pleasant human being this man is_. The air she took in was labored and her cough sounded much like it would in a case of pneumonia. _Does it really take that long to get your wife medication? No, that would mean you would have to miss your entertainment, wouldn't it? Well, Mister Williams, I am sure I will be seeing you real soon, up close and personal, jailer style, and they don't let scum like you watch T.V. in prison.  
_"Please tell me you've found my baby girl." The woman wheezed.  
Horatio stepped forward to clear a chair for her while Yelina guided her into it.  
"No ma'am, we have not located your little girl yet, but we are doing all we can to find her. You have my word on that. We will not stop until we find her. Can you tell us when and where the last time you saw your daughter was?"  
"The last time I saw Kat was when I took her to school to drop her off. That was eight o'clock yesterday morning. She walked up to the doors with her friends and I waited until they were inside before I left." He voice shook as she spoke and she sounded like she was on the verge of tears.  
"Did you see anyone you did not recognize when you dropped her off, any new teacher or janitor?"  
"No…wait, yes, why?" Her face looked puzzled but the worry still shone through.  
Horatio pulled out a picture from his breast pocket and showed it to her.  
"Did he look like this?"  
"Yes, that is him, but he was wearing a school uniform for a teacher. I thought he was a new." She looked from Horatio to Yelina as if they could confirm it.  
"I am sorry ma'am, but he is not a new teacher. He is an escaped felon by the name of Stewart Otis. He escaped Miami Dade prison around four in the morning yesterday."  
"Oh God, are you saying he has my little girl? Please, you have to find her." She rose in her chair a bit before Horatio hushed her and she fell back into it.  
"It is a possibility that he has her, yes. We are doing everything in our power to find her, ma'am. Then it can be presumed that you had no prior contact with Mister Otis, right?"  
"Yes, I mean no, I mean, no I did not know him before today. Why?" She sounded confused and the worry deepened in her face.  
"Normally Otis will go after someone he has been in contact with. Someone he knows, it makes it easier to get the child to go with him. That may not be the case here. Thank you for your time here today, Mrs. Williams. We will be in touch soon." Mrs. Williams let her head fall into her hands and she began to sob.  
Yelina turned to leave but Horatio held back for a second. He went over to Mrs. Williams' chair and took a knee like he had done with her daughter.  
"Mrs. Williams, I know what those bruises are from--you don't have to tell me, I already know. And you can't lie to me or deny them, either. I have worked too many cases like this. Here is my card, "he pulled one from his breast pocket, sliding it into her hand. "My number is on it. I will answer at any time, day or night. Please do not hesitate to call me. I will help you in any way that I can. I will always be in reach." He stood and she got up to walk him out. "I can help you and your daughters if you will let me. Please don't hesitate. I will pick up day or night. Goodbye, Mrs. Williams."  
He got into the car and Yelina exploded. "There is something most definitely WRONG back there! God, Horatio, did you see the house, did you _smell_ it? And the father--he did not even seem to notice his little girl had gone missing, it was like a news flash to him! I think if his house fell down around him he wouldn't notice so long as his T.V. worked!" Her voice shook with pent-up rage.  
"I understand that, Yelina. I was right there when everything went down, but we can't worry about that right now. What we have to worry about right now is the fact that Stewart Otis has another child. We have to find him and then we can deal with the family problem." _And believe me, I will deal with them._ _Just as soon as you call Mrs. Williams._

Ch. 4

Getting back to the lab, Horatio went on the hunt for his team. He found Wolfe in the x-ray lab, still bent over pictures. He shouldered his way in.  
"Found anything yet, Mister Wolfe?"  
"Well, Stewart likes pictures, movies, and shopping."  
"And we know this how?" Horatio lifted an eyebrow.  
"Well, take a look." Ryan pointed to the magnifying glass. Horatio took it up and began to analyze the photos.  
"Take a good look at the pictures on the wall. They still have the price tags on them and some of them are pretty pricey. Tacky things if you ask me. Then the movie popcorn bags, do you see them? Count 'em. There are at least ten in each room."  
Horatio stood asking, "Do we know how they were paid for? Or who paid for them?"  
"That is a question for Eric or Calleigh. They are going through his personals. They found some receipts--there were hundreds of them. Oh, and by personals I do mean some of them are very personal."  
"They're watching the videos again?"  
"Calleigh is; that and some photos that Stewart took of other little girls. Calleigh is guessing that she might find other locations on them to tell us where else Stewart takes the kids to 'play'."  
"That is good thinking. Thanks for the tips; keep me posted."  
He left to go and find Eric. Finding him in the trace lab, Horatio walked right in.  
"Got something for me, Eric?" he asked hopefully.  
"Well, I have no other persons in the clothes we found other than Otis. They are hand-made, not coming from any of the stores he was 'working' at. The kids' clothes, as you would guess, have multiple owners--except this pair." He pointed to a green Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles t-shit and a pair of little boys' jean shorts. "They even still have the tags on, and get this; the time of purchase was made three days after you put Otis away for the second time."  
"Now that is interesting. Do you know who made the purchase?"  
"Seems our shining star is an heir to a Southern comfort estate. His parents and grandparents were wealthy Southern land owners. When they--parents and grandparents alike--died, they left everything to Stewart and his brother Phillip. The whole thing added up to something like twice the worth of Buckingham Place for each kid. Someone has been pulling money out of his account, but it does not say who or what it is used for. My guess is that it was used in purchasing the clothes and some one with access to the account knew Otis was going to try to get out again and bought them for him."  
"Did you get a print off of the price tag?"  
"Not yet, I was on my way to check on that."  
"Let me know when you do, OK? Looks like it is closing time for Buckingham Palace, good work Eric."  
"Thanks, H."  
Horatio made a quick phone call on his way down to the video room. Tyler, one of the electrical techs, and Calleigh were sitting side by side in front of one of the computer screens. Horatio had to check his gag reflex at the door as he walked in. They had one of Stewart's tapes playing on the computer.  
"This may give me nightmares for the rest of my life," Calleigh whispered.  
"That is ok--after this, I plan on checking myself into therapy. Horatio, catch this…thing before I do." Tyler was ghost white but his eyes blazed with a fury that told Horatio he was not playing around. He did not blame him, either. He would not mind making Stewart pay for what he did to these little girls, even if it did cost him his job.  
"Tell me what you got."  
"Other than a weak stomach, mental trauma and a whole new reason to want him dead, we have enough footage of him … 'playing' with the kids to put him in the chair and fry him three times over. We have only seen one place other than his house, but it was in a basement with a minimal view of the world outside. Other than that we are working on taking the little view we have and getting a location."  
"It is not much, but it is a start. Keep it up. I think we might be closer than anyone realizes."  
"That sounds like you have a plan up your sleeve." Calleigh said hopefully.  
"I just might. Good work." He headed back to the trace lab.  
"Eric, you said Stewart had a brother, correct? Do we have an address?"  
"Yes, I was just coming to find you." He handed him a small piece of paper with a name and address scribbled down on it.  
"Well then, I say it is time to pay Phillip a little visit, what do you think? Catch up with you later."

Ch. 5

Horatio pulled up to the gate and buzzed the intercom. The house on the other side of the gate was massive. The cast iron bars shone with almost as much splendor as the house itself. A shrill voice came over the intercom.  
"May I ask who it is that I am addressing and would you please state your purpose?"  
"I am Lieutenant Horatio Caine with the Miami Dade Crime Lab and I would like to speak with Mister Phillip Otis."  
There was a pause and then the voice came again saying, "Master Otis will see you now, Lieutenant Caine, and thank you for your visit to Otis estate."  
The bars swung open and Horatio rolled through. The yard, he noted, was kept in magnificent order and the bushes were trimmed in a neat row. _Looks like Master Otis is doing well for himself, despite his brother being incarcerated. I would not be thanking me yet for my visit; you have not seen what I have to offer.  
_Horatio parked the Hummer in front of the house where a parking tenant opened his door for him. Horatio went around back to pick up his lap top and fingerprint machine.  
"Your keys, sir," the tenant said, holding out his hand when Horatio started for the door.  
"Sorry, that is a police vehicle; it stays where I park it." He smiled as he heard the tenant give a "humph" and slam the car door. _Sorry kid; maybe you should have gotten a better job than waiting on snotty people in a criminals house._ Stepping up to the massive door, Horatio knocked. The door opened a few seconds later with a burly man standing behind it who ushered Horatio in and quickly shut the door.  
"Please follow me, sir." The butler shuffled away, not even glancing behind to see if he was being followed. Horatio slipped his glasses off and placed them around his neck before he followed him. The floor in the housed was hardwood; maybe cherry, Horatio thought as he followed the butler. There were Persian rugs here and there and sleek marble lining the sides of the hallways. There were paintings all over the walls with statues and busts sitting below each. _Seems the love of art is shared between the two brothers_. Statues and suits of armor stood at attention as they passed through the echoing halls.  
The butler led Horatio through the library and out onto a patio where Horatio could see Mister Otis going for a swim. The pool was Olympic-sized with a huge waterfall on the side. He saw Horatio approaching and climbed out. The butler rushed around Horatio to hand his employer a towel.  
"Thank you, James." He said and the butler shuffled off. Phillip dried off a bit before holding his hand out to Horatio.  
"Phillip Otis; and you must be the legendary Horatio Caine. The same, am I to presume, that put my despicable brother away in prison?"  
"One and the same." Horatio shook his hand and tried sound pleasant. "It would sound like you are none too fond of your brother, Mister Otis; why is that?"  
"It is Phillip; only the servants call me Mister Otis. And no, I am not fond of my big brother. His less-than-sociable behavior almost ruined this family's name. If there is anything that I can do to help you catch him, please let me know. Oh, I see you admiring my pool, you like it?"  
"That is very kind of you, Phillip. Yes, it's lovely. The waterfall is a nice touch. Actually there is a way you can help me; there was a purchase made using your brother's account just three days after I put him away. Can you explain this to me?"  
"Well, I don't have a clue. The only ones that have the account number or the pin number is him, myself, and maybe a few of the servants."  
"So you and your brother share this place and the account?"  
"Yes, we did. I now own the estate by myself, though some of the servants are still quite loyal to Stewart. They did not like the fact that I was the sole owner of the estate after Stewart was locked up," He leaned in a placed a hand to the side of his face whispering," didn't think it was fair."  
"Do you think that any of them would be in league with your brother, maybe helped him get out of prison?"  
"I would not think so, but I can't say for sure. I would vouch for most of them, but not all." Phillip shook his head.  
"Well, I am going to need prints from everyone and a list of what they do for you."  
"Certainly, let me ring James." He picked up a phone on the bench next to him and hit the call button. "A direct link to him--it makes life much simpler." He smiled.  
"I'm sure." _If you're not him_. If he was out to impress Horatio it would take more than a rich boy and his snotty air of superiority.  
"James, round everyone up and will you please get a list of all the servants and a list of their jobs, please? And have them come poolside."

"On my way, sir." Philip hung up and looked positively pleased with himself.

"Did you hire James yourself, Philip?"

"Yes, he has been working for me for twenty or so years. Been with me through thick and thin; you could call him my best friend. Why?"  
"And you trust him with everything you have?"  
"Of course. You don't really think I can run this place by myself, do you? Why?"  
"And James would do anything for you?"  
"Yes, of course, no questions asked. What is the meaning of all these questions? You don't think James had anything to do with this, do you?" He sounded outraged.

"I don't know, Phillip, I am just gathering information right now." Horatio tried to calm him.  
At that moment a mass of people came clambering up. Horatio got out his lap top and set up his fingerprint matcher.

"OK people, please form a single-file line in front of me please. You too, Phillip."

"But, why?" That did not sit well with his "I'm too good for this" attitude.

"We just need to rule you out as being involved."

"But I have done nothing wrong. It is Stewart who kidnapped that little girl. Not me!" The anger was rising again

"I understand that, but I still need your prints, so either you can give them to me now or I can go and get a warrant for it, thereby making it public knowledge that you were a suspect in a child's kidnapping. You choose." Horatio tried to control his own anger and the urge to smack that shocked look of his face and tell him he was like everyone else. That of course would not have gone well and would have ended in him being fired but it would have been funny while it was happening.

Phillip got in line with the rest of the people a look of utter distain for Horatio written plainly on his face. Horatio printed them one by one, making sure they checked out before letting them leave. They all checked out much like Horatio thought they would.

"Well, I am done here for today. Thank you, Phillip, for your time, and I am sure I will be talking to you again soon. Take care."

"Good luck with your case, Lieutenant Caine. I do hope you find that precious little girl before my horrid brother does something to her." He spit through clenched teeth as he held his hand out for Horatio.

"Thank you, we are doing all that we can. One more question, Phillip; do you own a basement?"

"Yes, why?" Phillip answered annoyed with the continued ocelot.

"Do you have hardwood floors down there too?"

"Yes, cherry. I also have carpeting, why?" He made no attempt to hide his outrage now.  
"Oh, just wondering. Enjoy the rest of your day, Mister Otis." He smiled sweetly as he turned to leave.  
Horatio led himself out. Reaching the Hummer and getting in, he activated his hands-free phone and called Calleigh.  
"Duquesne."  
"Calleigh, the images you found on the videos--you said they looked like a basement, right?"  
"Yeah."  
"Was the place furnished with cherry wood and/or carpeting?"  
"Yes. Also, we picked up running water in the background. It sounded like a waterfall, like the ones you use in a pool. All we got from the windows were trees and nothing about them was distinguishable from any other natural woods."  
"Good work, Calleigh. I think we may have gotten a huge break. I am on my way back to the lab, see you in ten." And with that he hung up the phone.  
Pulling into the lab's garage, he found Eric waiting for him.  
"I suspect you found something for me, but you could have just called me."  
"Nope, this one had to be in person." Eric handed him a file. Horatio opened it and his eyes widened as he lifted both eyebrows.  
"Looks like my hunch was right."  
"Some of the blood that we got at Stewart's was not all Kathryn's, and none of it was Stewart's. It was, however, a close match to his, a relative of his, and of the male gender, Little Brother perhaps?" Eric gave a small smile.  
"Interesting. I do believe that this gives us enough to get a warrant on Phillip's DNA. Good going, Eric. Get everyone into the lay-out room; I think we might have our crime scene."

Ch. 6

Horatio made a quick call to a judge to get a warrant and to get Frank Tripp in on the case. Swinging by his office to get the warrant that was faxed, Horatio found his team wide-eyed and ready to get this case going.  
"Alright team, I have here in my hand a warrant to get the DNA of Phillip Otis and to search his basement. Other than that we leave everything alone till we get more evidence. This guy was already leery and very jumpy at my earlier visit. He may have gone downstairs and cleaned his basement for us. We are going to have to be on high alert. We need to treat this like a murder scene, which for his sake I hope does not lead me to this little girl."

Tripp was already there by the time that Horatio and Eric drove up. He had been sitting on the corner waiting for them to get there. Having everyone in line, Horatio buzzed the intercom for the second time that day.  
"May I ask who it is that I am addressing and would you please state your purpose?" The same greeter as the last time.  
"This is Lieutenant Caine; I am here to see Phillip."  
"Welcome back, sir. Master Otis will be pleased to see you again."  
The gates swung open and Horatio thought to himself, _not if I find what I think I am going to and end up having to take "Master" Otis into custody. _  
Horatio waited till he had everyone up on the front step with him before he knocked on the door. James opened it, as he had the last time, but the look on his face said he was only expecting Horatio.  
"I was not expecting a pack of people. I don't think that Master Otis will be pleased. Who are all of the unannounced people?"  
"Meet my team, James. And this is a warrant to search your basement and to get a sample of Phillip's DNA." Horatio's tone was one that you would use with an old friend over lunch. Looking past James, he saw Phillip coming down the stairs.  
"Ah, speak of the Devil himself. Phillip, I was just coming to look for you, my friend."  
"Horatio!" His tone was of worried surprise. "I was not expecting you to be back so soon. And you brought friends, how nice."  
"Sorry, Phillip, we are not here to be entertained. If you would stand over here for me please, this nice lady is going to get a sample of your DNA."  
"Don't you need a warrant for that, Horatio?"  
"How astute of you, Phillip, but if you would check with your butler here you will find said warrant with him. Oh, and while Calleigh is doing that, Eric, Ryan and I will be down checking out your basement, fulfilling our warrant, and Detective Tripp here is interrogate your staff."

"You can't do this! This is an invasion of privacy, I have rights."  
"Actually, yes we can, no it is not, and yes you do have rights, I just don't care about them right now. Why are you making such a fuss?" Horatio got right in his face, speaking in a low whisper.

"Do you have something to hide from me? Why don't you save me the time and tell me what I am going to find in that basement of yours?"  
"There is nothing down there!"  
"Fine, I do so love hide and go seek games. Your call." Stepping away from him he yelled, "Cut loose, team. Let's tear this place apart."  
Calleigh stepped forward and faced Phillip. "Alright, be a good boy for me and open up." She held a swab in a gloved hand.  
"This is ridiculous. I have done nothing wrong!"  
"Either you open up or I will stick this straight up your nose, you pick; either way I am leaving with your DNA."  
Phillip opened his mouth, his face flushed with anger. Horatio chuckled and followed Eric and Ryan downstairs.  
"Good boy. Thank you." She flashed him a giga-watt smile as she put the swab back in its container and marked it. "You can go, but don't travel too far--I am sure Horatio will want to talk to you before we leave here."  
Frank chuckled and turned to James.  
"Alright Jeeves, let's go."  
"It is James, sir, and you don't have to be so rude."  
"You have yet to see rude, get going."  
Horatio, Eric, and Ryan were already hard at it by the time Calleigh got down there.  
"Is Frank still up there?"  
"Yeah, he's still up there harassing and interrogating anything that speaks English. Really, Horatio, I think you should have had Yelina do this." She was smiling.  
"And deny Frank his fun? Not a chance." He gave a small chuckle.

Ch. 7

There were no two ways about it; Frank Tripp was a big man. There were questions about how he passed his physicals each month but no one had the guts to ask him. He had a no-nonsense work ethic that complimented Horatio's and they had worked several cases together over the years. He was never seen out of his suits, which were often rumpled or sprinkled with lint. No matter what he looked like, he was as professional as they come, bringing order to an otherwise order-less world.  
He was now leaning against the door frame of the kitchen in the estate with a notebook in his hand. A very distraught young lady was in front of him sitting on a stainless steel counter.  
"Look, the only thing I see in this whole place is this silver prison, this state-of-the-art hell. I don't even leave to go home at night. I live here. I sleep in a room off the back of the kitchen. I am on duty 24-7 in case the pampered prince wants a glass of warm milk in the night."  
"Sounds like you are not too fond of this place or Mister Otis. If you hate it so much, why not leave?"  
"Are you kidding me? Plush room and board, dinners that I only have to prepare myself, clothes, even my work uniform provided, and I get paid twelve dollars an hour to cater."  
"Not too bad."  
"Yeah, all I have to do is cook--which is my passion--for a brat and his loser guests. It's not too bad at all. I mean, I guess I can get over not liking anyone for that kind of money."  
"Yeah, I guess so. Well, good luck. Thanks for your time, I am sure we will be talking to you soon." Frank turned and headed for his next victim.  
Down in the basement, they were coming up empty for fingerprints. Eric and Ryan got out their UV lights and started on the furniture. Finding nothing, they went to the floor. Calleigh went over bookshelves and through drawers, while Horatio clicked through computer files.  
"Hey H, I found something over here, looks like semen. Maybe some blood." "Looks like he tried to clean up his trail. I could have saved him the time and told him he could clean till he was blue in the face but he would never get it clean enough."  
"Looks like there is a void here, maybe a blanket or a towel."  
Horatio and Calleigh went into the laundry room, which was attached. Leaning over a hamper Calleigh pulled out a towel and Horatio flashed a light on it.  
"I have a positive on blood and the semen." Eric held up two swabs before replacing them in their boxes and marking them.  
"I think we found what made the void." Horatio said holding up the towel. "Good work team, let's head upstairs and ruin Mister Otis's day, shall we?"  
Walking up the stairs from the basement, Horatio held the soiled towel out from him as if it dripped poison.  
"I think that you should hire a better cleaning service, Phillip. They seem to have missed some spots on your towels and your carpet downstairs. Cuff him, Frank."

"What? Why? I have done nothing wrong!" His face was red with anger; his eyes were as big as saucers.  
"You see, Phillip, you may say you have done nothing wrong, but this towel may prove that you are lying to me. Why don't you just save me the time and tell me whose blood this is?"  
"I haven't the slightest idea. I don't even see anything on that towel. "  
"That would be because you had your butler James wash it for you, or someone did. Let me illuminate the situation for you." Horatio shined his UV light on the towel, displaying the stains clearly for Phillip. "Do you know what those spots are, Phillip? That is blood, and I am willing to bet that when we take this into trace that blood is going to match Kathryn's and the semen sample, well--that should be familiar to you, shouldn't it? Get him out of my face, Frank."  
"My pleasure." As Frank began to cuff him, he read him his rights and advised him to cooperate with the investigation.  
"Oh and Phillip, your carpet is going to have to come with us too. I do hope you don't mind if we will be exploring more of your 'playground'."  
"As a matter of fact, I do!"  
"I'm sorry…that was me just being polite." A small smile played on his face. "In all reality, you have no choice. See you later, Phillip."

Ch. 8

While Frank took Phillip out to the squad car, Horatio and his team once again split up and began to explore the area. Horatio and Eric took the inside while Ryan and Calleigh went outside.  
"Shall we see what makes the brother's day go by?" Horatio asked as they entered Phillip's study on the first floor. Horatio once again seated himself behind a desk and went about spilling Phillip's little secrets. Eric took to the books and records to see about the picture purchases.  
"Well, nothing on here except one's usual: work files, bill assessments, and porn."  
"I am coming up empty on the books. A few receipts here and there for photos, but I would have to match the dates to see if they are our receipts."  
"Bring it with you. Time to see how the wealthy sleep at night."  
They walked upstairs and were greeted with a totally different house. The walls were a dark blue and the carpet was a deep rich violet. There were little to no pictures, and those that were there were mostly of the outdoors.  
"Won't go out into the real thing, so he buys pictures to remember what it was like when he was human," Eric mumbles.  
"We don't know how much Phillip is a part of this if at all, so till then we look at him as innocent."  
"If he is innocent, I'm a priest."  
Walking down the hall, they found Phillip's room at the very end. The room was huge. Cathedral ceilings spread over the entire room, giving it a spacious feeling. Plush white carpet covered the extent of the room, contrasting the dark forest green paint. Black lamps and cast-iron nightstands sat on either side of a massive California King-size bed that sat in the same cast-iron as the matching tables. The bed was made and mounds of maroon and forest green pillows lay atop a black and maroon down comforter.  
"So this is how he sleeps so well at night?" Horatio had made his way over to the bedside table where a clock and a bottle of sleep aides sat.  
"Yeah, and I think your porn downstairs is a cover. Our brothers are one and the same when it comes to kids--except the younger brother takes more of the Michel Jackson approach. Little boys, not little girls." Eric was dragging out a box of video tapes from the walk-in closet.  
"Well that is interesting isn't it? Nothing came up on him when I scanned his prints into the Hummer. He was completely clean, not even an over due traffic ticket. Well that just means we are the first to catch him."  
"I wonder if he got any one. I mean if he keeps the sick souvenirs like his brother."  
"We will just have to look harder wont we, Eric? Lets go see if Frank found anything."  
They found Tripp in the full size gymnasium which was an attachment to the main house itself. He was grilling what looked like Phillips fitness trainer.  
"So you say you have worked with him for six years and he never once seen or heard him talk to a girl. Now I find that interesting."  
"Phillip is a busy man you see. He does not have time to court women let alone date. He does not even go out to the bars anymore."  
"When did he stop going to the bars?"  
"Umm about two years ago. Said that he found something else to occupy his time with. He spent an awful lot of time in the guest house. He turned it into a game room type thing. He always said that he was going to go play there, never took anyone with now that I think about it. Kind of weird."  
"Well thanks for your cooperation. We'll be in touch." Frank turned to see Horatio and Eric walking out to him.  
"So Frank, what have you got?"  
"Well Terry here says that Phillip turned his guest house into some kind of game room. Said he spent a lot of time in there, alone, or so he thought."  
"Know where Calleigh and Ryan are?"  
"Checking out the tool shed, last place I saw 'em."  
"Well I am going to give them a call, have them help process this."  
"Sounds good to me. If you don't mind I am going to go and find this," he looks down at his note pad, "Paul Burnham. Apparently he and our buddy Phillip had an interesting work agreement. Check back with you at the PD."  
"Keep me posted." Horatio watched as Frank headed back inside the main house.  
"Alright," Horatio turned back to Eric, "I'll call Calleigh and Ryan while you go ahead and start dusting."  
"I'm on it H."  
Horatio reached inside his breast side pocket and pulled out his phone. He dialed Calleigh hoping that Ryan was still with her.  
"Duquesne" Her deep Southern voice filled his phone.  
"Hey Calleigh, I need you and Ryan over at the guest house. I think that we might have another crime scene."  
"Ok be right there." She closed her phone and looked around for Ryan. She found him behind the tool shed snapping pictures of what looked like a small concrete mixer.  
"Hey Horatio needs us over at the guest house, thinks there might be a new crime scene."  
"Alright, but hold on a sec. What did you say this guy did for a living?"  
"He owns and runs this estate. His parents and grandparents left him more wealth than Fort Knox, why?"  
"Well don't you find it funny that he has a concrete mixer? I mean the man hardly seems like a handy man."

"Well finish here and meet us over there, we're going to need your camera."  
"Alright be there in a second." Ryan called at Calleigh's retreating back. She threw a hand up to show that she heard him.

Calleigh meet Horatio at the front door of the guest house.

"Eric is already dusting, where is Ryan?"

"He found a small concrete mixer behind the tool shed, thought it looked funny. He said he would be right over."

"A concrete mixer? Now why would Phillip need one of those?"

"That is what Ryan said, hardly the handy man."

"But a lover of art! Call Frank and have him check a background on all the little boys ever lost that were never found."

"Alright?" There was a question in her voice but he left it unanswered.

Horatio turned and walked into the house. It was a childes dream. Every video game created stood before him now. There were lights and prizes all along the walls. A play arena with balls, ropes, slides, and punching bags was on the far side of the room. A narrow stair case lead up to a loft type up-stairs. Erik was in the balls taking samples.

Horatio crossed the room and began to climb the stairs when his phone rang.

"Horatio."

"Hey it's me and Frank said that there are at least twelve boys still missing."

"Ok have him compile a list of their names and pictures."

"Alright!"

Horatio climbed the stairs but what he found at the top of them took his breath. There on the loft, arranged along the walls were concrete statues, life like, and of small naked young boys. It was almost too much for him and Horatio had to turn from them.

"Erik, I think that we are going to need a chisel and pick. Call Ryan and see if there is a set in the shed. I think I found out what he needs the mixer for."

Erik came up stairs to see what Horatio was talking about but gagged and he mounted the top.

"Please tell me you are joking Horatio."

"I wish I were Erik, I wish I were."

"That is just sick!"


End file.
